Addicted To You
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Rick meets Morty's friend. A lot of shit goes down while with this girl. The girl has to make a decision. She doesn't want to hurt her friend nor the man who is loving her at night plus during the day. Rated T for Sex, drinking, master/pet play, sexual spanking, regular spanking, teenager Morty, and adult language ( First time doing this. Replacing demons and heat.)
1. The Friend

Rick came back from one of his adventures with Morty. That kid was happy to be with his grandfather and away from his parents. Rick moved out two years ago and Morty decided to go live with him his parents protested but Morty stood his ground for once. He was tried of the fighting and yelling.

Morty had went to bed he told Rick his best friend was coming over tomorrow. Great now Rick had to deal with another teenager. Summer had went to college leaving her brother with there parents. Due to the new house he got there were two rooms and a garage where he could keep his projects. Now that he had his own room he could sleep and work when ever he wanted.

Rick called his alien friends for a party. Morty went to school that day. He didn't know when Morty's friend would be over. He decided to get some more beer before he could open the door the door open and there was a young lady infront of him. Pale skin, a fine pair of breast they looked delicious and a very young woman attached to the body he was eyeing right now.

" Hey am looking for Morty does he live here?" Emily asked innocently and Rick snapped out of it

" Yeah he lives here... you must be the friend he has been talking about come in he'll be home soon." Rick said as she walked in and he eyed her ass the whole way she was walking

Rick ignored the erection in his pants and walked out to get more beer for the party. When he came back Morty was laughing as Emily was explaining her day at the zoo.

" Am dead serious Morty, this monkey had a big red ass... it's not funny." Emily said smiling and Morty rolled on to the floor

" Awww... geez Emily ... it's great to see you again." Morty said laughing and she hugged him

" Hey Morty ... so this is BURP your friend." Rick said as he eyed her again and she avoided his look

He smelt like alcohol, Emily could smell that he had been drinking how could Morty live with this guy. On the other hand his parents weren't good for him either.

" Let's go to your room Morty." Emily said as Morty waved to his grandfather and they left

Within an hour the party started. Rick was having a great time drinking and partying with his friends. He heard a door open and saw Emily.

" Hey can you cut that down Morty is trying to study." Emily said sweetly and Rick shook his head

" No way girly... now if you'll excuse me." Rick said smiling and he was about to turn

One of his friends bumped into him then it felt like time froze. He opened his eyes they widen he was kissing Emily and he was on top of her on the floor. Rick grinned into the kiss and continued to kiss her even though she was trying to make him stop.

He saw she was giving in and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rick grabbed her and made it to his room. He pushed her on the bed and his lips locked with hers.

" Mr. Sanchez... Stop or Morty will." Emily tried to say and Rick licked the side of her neck

" It's Rick baby... but maybe I'll let you call me Mr. Sanchez hush now." Rick said smiling and taking off her shirt

He worked himself down to her pants which he quickly took off her. He got his pants, his shirt and his lab coat off. He looked at her, she was in her underwear just like him.

" Take off your panties nice and low for me bitch." Rick whispered as she blushed and she looked away

She grabbed the edge of her panties and sild them down her thighs. She did it slow just like he asked he took off her bra and he took off his boxers.

Her eyes widen at how big he was and now embarrassment came to her. She was still a virgin and she looked at him he was eyeing her with a wolf like face.

" Your a virgin ain't you babè that's good I'll be your first." Rick said smirking and his cock throbbed knowing she was a virgin

He laid her down he watched her breast move he moved down and trailed kisses on them. He licked her nipple and twirled his tongue around it. Emily moaned as he did that he squeezed the other one then he switched places. Since she was a virgin he wanted her to feel good first before he made her feel wonderful. He was ready he was leaking pre-cum and his cock throbbed being close to her pussy.

" Am gonna fuck you so hard." Rick whispered and he entered her gently

He moved inside her, Emily felt pain then it faded away. Rick kissed her neck and licked her shoulder. Emily felt him go faster and she gripped the bed sheets.

" Moan for me mi corazón." Rick said as sweat went down his forehead and she looked into his eyes

" Ooooooooh Rick... please... can ... can you ... go faster." Emily said blushing and embarrassed

Rick smirked he applied by going faster and harder. He didn't care about the party going on or how many people could hear her moans for him. Right now it was just him and her, him fucking her while she was moaning just for him.

" Yeah... yeah... you gonna cum? cum for me babè let me hear you say my name." Rick said moving faster and harder

" Rick...Rick...Rick...Rick...ooooooh Rick...Rick...Rick...RICK!" Emily whispered and then scream as she came her legs holding tight on his hips making him go deeper

" Am gonna... Am Gonna... OH EMILY!" Rick said panting and he came

He panted he looked at her, she was a mess and he loved it. Her hair was a mess, her skin with his marks and he bit her shoulder. He licked his lips as he smirked at her.

" Your mine." Rick said as Emily kissed him and he got dressed

He dismissed the party and went back to his room. Emily was on his lab coat holding it close he slipped into bed with his boxers on and went to sleep.


	2. Don't Tell Em

Rick woke up Emily was gone he sat up with a groan. He left the room and there she was with Morty. Morty ran up to him and gave him a hug.

" Rick you missed it Emily just almost burned a pancake." Morty laughed and Emily shook her head

" Thanks Morty now hurry up you'll be late." Emily said giggling and he hugged her

Morty left for school Rick grabbed Emily's waist. Rick turned her around in her arms he smirked and bit her shoulder then neck. Emily bit her lip and she looked at him.

" Babè your so hermosa." Rick whispered in her ear and she blushed

Emily didn't know Spanish but she looked at him. Rick licked her ear and passionately kissed her neck giving her a hickey.

" Rick." Emily wined as he continues to kiss her neck and he smirked

Rick felt his phone Buzz and he groaned. He grabbed her and he grabbed his portal gun. He shot it and they were now in dimension C-132.

Emily never seen so many Rick's and Morty's but none of them the same. She made sure to stay close to the Rick she was with. He finally made it to a door and she saw six different Ricks.

" What did I do this time?" Rick growled and Emily clinged to him

" Oh nothing just wanted to... who is this... this isn't a Morty?" One of The Trans-Dimensional Council of Ricks asked looking at Emily and Emily looked up at Rick

Emily felt a hand on her shoulder and Rick looked at them. Emily held Rick's arm and Rick gently kissed her head.

" This is Emily she's mine." Rick said with a sneer and holding Emily close

Emily smiled at him, the other Rick's rolled there eyes and the conference went on. Rick wasn't going to let anyone touch her. They left after the conference and Rick looked at her. He grabbed her waist and kissed her neck as they got back home. He pushed on the bed and unzipped his pants.

" Come suck me babè." Rick said with a smirk and getting his cock out

Emily blushed she slowly made her way toward him and he pushed her to her knees. Emily looked up at him innocently and he looked at her.

" You can do it come on." Rick said gently and she begun to suck his cock

She licked the side as he placed his hands in her hair. She kissed the head gently and continued to suck him. He gripped her shoulder and she guessed he was close cause he was panting. He came and she swallowed it she looked up at him. He grabbed her arm pulling her into a kiss and he licked his lips.

" Such a good girl." Rick said smiling and she blushed

She heard the front door open that was her cue to leave. Rick zipped his pants up after putting his cock back and he watched her talk to Morty.

Sure she could play off to her friend but Rick knows who she is with at night and during the day when Morty leaves. At night Rick was sitting on his bed and Emily entered the room. He smirked and grabbed her gently bitting her neck. He smirked at the song playing on his radio as he fucked her.

Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion

Girl, I guess that must be you

Body like the summer, fucking like no other

Don't you tell 'em what we do

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Know you say you down with it

Won't tell 'em how you hit the ground with it

Girl, you know I'm from Chicago,

I act a fool Bobby Brown with it

In it, nobody take me out though

You got gifts bring 'em down to the south pole

Marathon doll gon' puttin' miles

Don't you worry 'bout it might gon' work it out

Only it's you got me feeling like this

Oh why, why, why, why

Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips

That's right, right, right, right, right

Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion

Girl, I guess that must be you

Body like the summer, fucking like no other

Don't you tell 'em what we do

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Dely full, full with it

But you know I know what to do with it

I get it at, girl, I'm talking laps

As if you got to pull with it

And since she ain't with your best friend

Then let me be your down with

You know you feeling how your boy press play

Just keep that ass re-winding

Only it's you got me feeling like this

Ooh why, why, why, why, why

Loving while grabbing the rhythm your hips

That's right, right, right, right, right

Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion

Girl, I guess that must be you

Body like the summer, fucking like no other

Don't you tell 'em what we do

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Throw it up 9-3-4, 8-6-1-6

I gotta missed call from your bitch

She been plotting on me for a cool minute

She wanna' suck my dick, and I'm cool with it

I like her in the shower, when it's wet and fresh

It's that twitter pussy I met on the internet

On my late-night thirsty, 'cause it was late-night and I was thirsty

Girl, I been to that county girl, I ain't telling

Handcuff me to the bed, girl, it ain't no bailing

I keep a stack of hundreds like I keep a secret

If anything you were just exploring, you wasn't cheating

She got my number stored under fake names

Her nigga think she faithful, but she running game

YOLO, so take me out these Polos

And we can fuck from Uno to Ocho

Only it's you got me feeling like this

Oh why, why, why, why

Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips

That's right, right, right, right, right

Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion

Girl, I guess that must be you

Body like the summer, fucking like no other

Don't you tell 'em what we do

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em


	3. Jealousy

Rick woke up and grabbed his flask from his side of the bed. Emily was right beside him and holding the pillow close. He moved her hair out of her face and smiled. Emily slowly woke up and she saw Rick. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.

" Morning Babè." Rick whispered as he licked her ear and kissed her lips

" Morning Rick." Emily sighed heavenly and got up

Rick's eyes followed her ass as she walked and he exited out of his room soon as she left the room. Morty was eating breakfast and writing down homework.

" Hey Emily the dance is this Saturday will you go with me?" Morty asked as Emily looked at him and smiled

" Of course." Emily said as Morty got up and hugged her

Rick grabbed his grandson and took him to the basement. Rick looked at his grandson and he sighed as he thought of Emily dancing with Morty tonight.

" Morty am going with you two tonight." Rick said as Morty's face lit up and hugged him

Morty went to school after school he was getting dressed and he waited on the couch. Rick was dressed drinking his flask he really didn't want to go but he wanted to make sure no one touched his girl.

" Ready to go Morty?" Emily said coming out and Rick's eyes widen

She was dressed in a beautiful red dress that went to her knees. Morty put the flower on her wrist and they walked out. Rick drove and when they got in the dance. Morty went to go get a drink and Emily smiled as she watched him.

" Ready to dance?" Morty asked nevrously and Emily nodded

Rick watched angrily as his grandson took his girl to the floor and he put his hand on her waist.

We talk to the deep of the night  
Moving by cigarette light  
Waiting for something to spark  
But you left me in the dark

Mistakes that you made in the past  
Cutting through you like they're glass  
There are no words that can paint  
The longing in your face

I just want to hold you  
Keep you in my world

But you wanted to go higher  
Take the chance and explode  
Thought I was more than the afterlife  
Thought I was more than the...  
You're at the edge of your desire  
Left the story untold  
Thought I was more than the afterlife  
Thought I was more than the, more than the, more than the...  
Baby...

Love's never clear in a haze  
But you feel good in a sway  
Calling me up for a ride  
I pick you up, we fight

I say the future is your's if you choose  
And mine won't exist without you  
Nothing I say hits your heart  
You keep me in the dark

I just want to hold you  
Keep you in my world

But you wanted to go higher  
Take the chance and explode  
Thought I was more than the afterlife  
Thought I was more than the...  
You're at the edge of your desire  
Left the story untold  
Thought I was more than the afterlife  
Thought I was more than the, more than the, more than the...  
Baby...

Don't tell me in my sleep  
Don't tell me in my dreams  
Don't tell me what you see  
Show me with a touch  
Show me with some love  
Show me you'll stay with me  
 _[x2]_

But you wanted to go higher  
Take the chance and explode  
Thought I was more than the afterlife  
Thought I was more than the...  
You're at the edge of your desire  
Left the story untold  
Thought I was more than the afterlife  
Thought I was more than the, more than the, more than the...  
Baby...

Rick saw red when Morty brushed Emily's face Rick gritted his teeth and marched toward his grandson. Rick took Emily and gave his grandson a murderous look.

" Don't touch my GIRL again and this is how you dance with a masterpiece Morty." Rick said angrily and Emily blushed

Rick grabbed her ass then her waist he looked into her eyes and started dancing with her

I don't like the way he's looking at you

I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting ready to face you  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

I wish you didn't have to post it all  
I wish you'd save a little bit just for me  
Protective or possessive, yeah  
Call it passive or aggressive

I turn my cheek music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting ready to face you  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
When you get jealous too

I turn my cheek music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm turning ready to face you  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
Oh (that's why)

I still get jealous

Emily pushed Rick away angrily she walked away with Morty. They got home Morty didn't even look at her and she looked at him.

" Morty." Emily begun and Morty stood up angrily

Rick came in and saw the two in the living room. Morty's was tie messed up and Emily was starring at him with tears in her eyes.

" I just can't believe your having ... a relationship ... with my own grandfather without telling me ... do... do you know how that makes me... look ... or feel?" Morty asked with tears streaming and Emily gasped

She shook her head she didn't mean to do it. She reached out for him but he shook her off him and left the room.

" Morty... RICK you shouldn't have done that!" Emily yelled angrily and Rick slapped her

" That's enough your mía do you understand me... mía." Rick said kissing her neck and picking her up


	4. Argument and Playtime

The next morning Rick got up early to have a talk with Morty. Rick fixed his coffee with three shots of whiskey in the mug. Rick barley drunk coffee but this was an emergency he could lose both his grandson and his precious Emily. Morty came in Rick was waiting for him and Morty glared at him.

" I can't believe you did that, she's my friend Rick what's worse is your probably marking her sleep with you." Morty said angrily and Rick stood up

Morty crossed the line accusing him of making his girlfriend sleep with him when she's the one who didn't say a word when he took her virginity. Rick grabbed his grandson and placed him over his lap.

" Is that what you think ... burp... Morty that I forced my girlfriend...t...o sleep with me? Well your wrong she was willing to let me take her... She was so tight when I fucked her for the first time ... She was a virgin Morty my little virgin." Rick said with a smirk and Morty looked away

" Rick... I don't want to hear about that... Ow!" Morty groaned and cried out when Rick raised his hand

Rick was spanking him Morty blushed he was to old for this but that didn't stop Rick. Morty tried to escape but Rick held him in place giving him a well deserved spanking.

" You know why am spanking you Morty?" Rick growled and Morty glared over his shoulder

" Cause your an asshole." Morty said as Rick spanked him harder and Morty began to cry out

" I can do this all day Morty it's Saturday just because you had your prom last night doesn't mean you mouth off to me acting like a big shot, telling me what not to do with my girlfriend and accusing me of forcing my girlfriend to sleep with me am still your grandfather wither you like it or not young man." Rick lectured and Morty bit his lip in shame

Morty was being protective of his friend like she had protected him before she graduated. Emily was innocent she didn't know what she was getting into by dating Rick, Morty knew what he got into by going on the adventures with Rick and he didn't want to see her get hurt.

" Am sorry ... Am sorry... Am sorry ... Am sorry ... please grandpa am sorry." Morty cried and Rick stopped

He sat up his grandson he hugged him in his lap Rick realized long ago Morty was growing up on him. He held him close singing a Spanish lullaby. Morty claimed down and looked at his grandfather.

" Am sorry." Morty said as Rick smiled and hugged him

" It's alright Morty, here take this and go to the movies." Rick said giving him twenty bucks and Morty hugged him tight

Morty left the house and Emily came out of the bedroom. Emily heard the whole thing she bit her lip and walked over to Rick. Rick looked up then there eyes ment when she saddled him.

" Rick I've been naughty." Emily said with shy smile and Rick's eyes widen

" Ohh... really baby that's to bad I was hoping on giving you a treat for being a good girl today." Rick said with a smirk and Emily wrapped her arms around his neck

Rick wiggled his eyebrows then kissed her neck she bit her lip and lend back looking at him seductively. Emily lend in close to him and slowly licked his his neck.

" Punish me master I've been very naughty." Emily whispered and he growled

" Ohh Pet you've did it now." Rick said picking her up and getting her to the bedroom

He laid her down on the bed faceing down he took off his belt. He licked her neck and raised his belt. She moaned when he landed the belt on her bottom. He kept at it until she cried out and he looked at her.

" Yes pet?" Rick growled as she looked at him and passionately kissed his lips

" Am sorry master please darling." Emily said as he smiled and he kissed her again


	5. Happiness, Beth and Jerry

Emily woke up next to Rick. She felt pain in her head the she got up and went to the shower. She sighed and looked at her self.

" What have I gotten myself into?" Emily asked herslef and stepped out

She begun to dry herslef off when music started playing from her radio in the bathroom.

It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

All the sudden Emily felt sick then threw up she looked at the month on the calender. It was April 29th her eyes widen she was late for her period one month to be exact. She went to the store and got a pregnancy test she came back.

" Babè where are you?" Rick called out and Emily rushed into the bathroom

She waited for the timer to go off and she exited out of the bathroom. She sat down at the table and Morty had smiled at her.

" Morty can you give me and Rick some time together ok sweetie." Emily said smiling and Morty nodded

Morty left as Rick looked at her with a confused face. Emily looked at her biting her lip and looked at him.

" Rick we need to talk." Emily said as Rick looked at her and he felt his heart quicken

" What is it sweetheart?" Rick said nervously and Emily sighed

She didn't know what to say and she got up her courage. Rick was nervous as she was and she nodded to herslef.

" Am pregnant." Emily said as his eyes widen and his jaw dropped

" AM GONNA BE A DADDY!" Rick said smiling and picked up her kissing her lips passionately

Emily giggled as he placed butterfly kisses on her neck and Morty came in. Rick told Morty the great news it looked like he was getting a aunt or uncle. Morty called Summer telling her about Emily and Rick.

" Emily will you marry me?" Rick asked as he looked into her eyes and laying on the bed with a ring box in his hands

" Yes!" Emily said smiling with tears streaming and kissing him

He put the ring on her finger and rubbed her stomach gently. Rick was so happy he was going to be a great father this time he wasn't going to make a mistake this time. He heard the doorbell ring and opened the door.

" Dad we need to talk." Beth said angrily and Jerry was standing right beside her

" Oh shit not this." Rick groaned and Emily wrapped her arms around his neck

Emily saw Beth she glared at her she didn't like her due to her starting Morty the way she does.

They sat down in the living room Morty was nervous about seeing his parents again.

" Morty your mother and I have changed we worked out some of our problems." Jerry said smiling and Beth nodded

" We want you home with us." Beth said smiling and Rick stood up angrily

" No way Your taking him away from me ... I won custody over him after you got drunk and hit him!" Rick spated out angrily and Beth looked at him

" Am not the only one who gets drunk dad you do to." Beth said angrily and Emily sighed

" That's enough can we sit down please." Emily said gently and Jerry stood up then grabbed her

" Get your FUCKING hands off my fiancée now!" Rick growled at Jerry who immediately let go and Rick held Emily close

Rick looked for a bruise on his fiancée he hoped to God his son in law didn't hurt her or he would get them out of his life for good.

" Your lucky you didn't hurt her." Rick said holding her close and Beth looked at the two

" Your going to leave her like you did with mom?" Beth said angrily and Rick glared at her

" The bitch cheated on me Beth get your story straight I love Emily she's having my baby and Morty is going to stay with me now get the fuck out of my house NOW!" Rick yelled angrily and Beth left with Jerry


	6. The Big Day!

Rick woke up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched then looked at his side Emily was curled by his side a smile creeped on his face. He lifted her shirt to see the baby bump he sighed with love he kissed the baby bump where there developing child was growing.

He walked into the kitchen he saw Morty ready for school. He smiled yet again Morty was graduating soon from high school. Morty looked at him from his bowl of cereal.

" Hi Rick where's Emily?" Morty asked as he heard Rick's bedroom door opened and out stepped Emily

Morty got up from his chair and ran toward Emily. He hugged her gently and she kissed his head. Rick walked over there and kissed her. He looked at Morty and Morty got the message then left for school.

" I can't wait until tomorrow Babè, you being my wife and me being your husband." Rick said smiling and imagining it

" I know hon." Emily said smiling and he put his hand on her face

She lend into his hand and he rubbed it gently on her face. As he looked into her eyes he saw love, passion and a life with her.

" Te amo mi amor." Rick spoke gently and she blushed

" Yo también te amo." Emily said smiling and Rick's grew wide

She knew Spanish he started laughing. He smiled at her as her smoke on her face lit up. He kissed her deep and he grinned into the kiss.

The next day

Rick fixed his tie and drank half of his flask. Morty came in trying to fix his tie and Rick walked toward him. Morty looked at his grandfather's eye's with nervousness and worry in his eye's.

" I know what your thinking Morty, I am ready to make this step this is a big step am making today but am ready Morty." Rick said smiling and Morty smiled at him

" Am proud of you Rick." Morty said as Rick hugged him and Morty left with him

They got to the church and Morty went to the bride's room. Emily turned around and her dress was beautiful. The bottom was like Aladdin's Jasmine's wedding dress.

" Morty." Emily said smiling and Morty hugged his soon to be grandmother

" Emily you look beautiful but you know Rick will say something else." Morty said as she smiled and nodded

He left to get his place. Emily looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Summer, Jerry, Beth and the council of Rick's where there. The music started.

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

She made it to the alter and they grabbed hands. Rick lifted her veil and he smiled at her.

" We are gathered here today to wed Rick Sanchez and Emily Brooks the couple wrote there own vows." The priest said smiling and Rick took out cards from his pocket

" Emily since day we ment I've loved you I never ment anyone else like you, yeah am an asshole but am also a drunk but I love you more then you know." Rick said smiling and she had tears streaming down her face

" Rick I love you so much you complete me." Emily said smiling and Rick tears streaming

" Do you Rick take Emily to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor to death do us part?" The priest asked as Rick grabbed the ring that Morty was holding on a pillow and his hands were shaking

Rick looked at the crowd he saw Summer with tears streaming down his face and he saw his daughter glaring at him. Rick glared back then he turned toward his beloved the baby bump showing he smiled fondly.

" I do." Rick said finally smiling and he slipped the ring on her finger

" And do you Emily take Rick to be your lawful wedded husband wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor to death do us part?" The priest asked as she smiled at Rick and grabbed the ring off the pillow

This was it she was about to be a stepmother, grandmother, mother and wife.

" I do." Emily said with tears streaming down and Rick was crying to

" You may now... never mind." The priest said closing the book and smiling

They got to the reception Rick danced with Emily. Twirled her around and smiled at her while the song he picked played. Beth glared at him the whole time he danced with Emily. Rick secretly flipped her off without anyone else noticing Beth left angrily with Jerry.

(Uh)

'Cause the world might do me in

It's alright 'cause I'm with friends

Guess I'm giving up again

It doesn't matter

(Ooh ooh ooh)

Had me feeling like a ghost

And that's what I hate the most

Guess I'm giving up again

This time

(This time)

(This time)

This time I might just disappear

Ah yeah

(Uh)

(Woah Oooh oh oh)

This time I might just dis-

(Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah)

AH YEAH

(Mo mo mo mo moah, oooh)

This time I might just disappear

(Uh)

(Woah oooh oh oh)

This time I might just dis-

(Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah)

AH YEAH

(Mo mo mo mo moah)

(Uh)

Try and hear me, then I'm done

'Cause I might just say this once

Seen this play out in my dream

It doesn't matter

(Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm)

Tired of giving up the ghost

Fuck, it's you I hate the most

Maybe there's no guarantee

It doesn't matter

(Uuh)

This time I might just disappear

Ah yeah

(Uh)

(Woah oooh oh oh)

This time I might just dis-

(Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah)

AH YEAH

(Mo mo mo mo mo, oooh)

This time I might just disappear

(Uh)

(Woah oooh oh oh)

This time I might just dis-

(Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah)

AH YEAH

(Mo mo mo mo mo)

This time I might just disappear

(Uh)

(Woah oooh oh oh)

This time I might just dis-

(Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah)

Ah yeah

(Mo mo mo mo mo, oooh)

This time I might just disappear

(Uh)

(Woah oooh oh oh)

This time I might just dis-

(Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah)

Ah yeah

(Mo mo mo mo mo, oooh)

This time I might just disappear

Ah yeah

(Woah oooh oh oh)

This time I might just dis-

(Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah)

Ah yeah

(Mo mo mo mo mo, oooh)

This time I might just disappear

(Uh)

(Woah oooh oh oh)

This time I might just dis-

(Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah)

AH YEAH

(Mo mo mo mo mo)

They went home and then went to bed.


	7. Baby

Emily woke up in pain she was nine months pregnant she looked over at Rick. She shook Rick awake and he growled as he sat up.

" What urrrp is it?" Rick asked burping and Emily looked at him in pain

" I think the baby is coming." Emily said wincing and Rick got up quickly

Rick went to the nursery which he built onto the house. Rick grabbed the diaper bag and he picked up Emily. He used his portal gun and got to the counsel of Rick's.

" RICK!" Emily screamed in pain and the counsel of Rick's looked at her.

The Mortyes looked at her and Doctor Rick came then picked her up gently. He carried her to a table and laid her down. He pulled the curtain and Rick bit his lip.

" Is she gonna be ok?" Rick asked the counsel and they nodded

Doctor Rick came out with a smile after a hour or two. Rick stood up and The counsel looked at Doctor Rick.

" It's a girl." Doctor Rick said as Rick smiled and pulled the curtain

He smiled at his daughter and held her close. She was so tiny and fragile he had tears streaming down his face. Emily smiled very tiredly and Rick kissed his wife's lips.

" She's beautiful, babe you did so great." Rick said as Emily giggled and he placed the baby in her arms

" What should we name her?" Emily asked as Rick thought and Rick gently kissed his daughter's forehead

Rick looked around to think for a moment. He wanted a good name for his second child. He messed up with Beth but he wasn't going to mess up with this one.

" Rosalie Elizabeth Sanchez." Rick said proudly and Emily looked at there daughter

" It's a perfect name Rick." Emily said as Doctor Rick came over and helped her out of bed

Rick got his daughter and then they left for home. They got home and after she fed there daughter she put the baby in the crib

" You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy when sky's are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my

Sunshine away." Emily sung kissing the baby and she went to bed

Rick was in bed holding a rose in his mouth wiggling his eyebrows. Emily shook her head smiling and she walked to the bed. Rick kissed her neck and unbottoned her nightgown. He slipped it off and laid her down on the bed.

" Emily I know you just had our daughter but God these nine months made me horny and wanting this cake." Rick said licking his lips and she blushed

" Rick... oh god." Emily begun and he licked her nipple

He took off her underwear and his clothes off. He entered her after slipping a condom on his cock. He fucked her roughly he pulled out. He wasn't looking at his cock when he placed his hand on it and then took off his condom by accident. He entered her and he came inside her.

" I love you." Rick said he laid down and he saw Emily was asleep


	8. Take It Off For Me Only

Rick woke up he didn't see Emily next to him. But he heard the baby he walked and saw Morty with the baby. He smiled then went to the bathroom and there was Emily. She was taking off her clothes to get into the shower Rick licked his lips.

" Rick I know your there." Emily said as Rick smirked and Rick kissed her neck

She giggled as he turned on the radio in the bathroom and took off his clothes. Emily smiled and took off her clothes. They stepped in the shower together.

" I can taste it on your mouth

And I can't leave it

You're a freak like me

Can't you see?

We can work this something out

And I'm believin'

You get off on me

It's like cheating

I, I, I, I just want to watch you when you take it off

Take off all your makeup baby take it off

I just want to watch you when you take it off

Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off

Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off

Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off

Push me up against the wall

Don't take it easy

You like it hard like me

It's what you need

Let's get naked and explore

Our inner secrets

For what it is

It's what it is

I, I, I, I just want to watch you when you take it off

Take off all your makeup baby take it off

I just want to watch you when you take it off

Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off

Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off

Take it off, take it off, baby just

Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off

Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off

I just can't wait to see it all

I'm so turned on

And it's all mine

I just can't wait to see it all

I'm so turned on

I, I, I, I just want to watch you when you take it off

Take off all your makeup baby take it off

I just want to watch you when you take it off

Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off

I just want to watch you when you take it off

Take off all your makeup baby take it off

I just want to watch you when you take it off

Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off." Rick sung with the radio and they both stepped out

Emily went to get the baby and getting the baby from Morty. Morty left for work and Emily rocked the baby in the rocking chair.

" My sweet baby." Rick said coming in placing a kiss on the baby's head and kissed his wife's lips


	9. I Lived My Life To Give It To You

Emily was in the hospital as Rick held his little girl in the waiting room. They found out she was pregnant again that was nine months ago now she was giving birth again. She told him that he wasn't allowed to touch her without a condom on. He told her she didn't mean that and she stuck her tongue at him.

" Mr. Sanchez you have a healthy baby boy." The nurse said as he carried his daugther and smiled at his new born son

" Mi hijo my little Ricky." Rick said smiling and kissing his son's forehead

" Ricky Mort Sanchez." Emily said smiling and Morty smiled at his uncle

Morty held his uncle and he felt tears go down his face. Morty was now married not to his old crush Jessica but to a man named Bobby.

" I can't believe I'm older then my Aunt and Uncle this feels weird Grandpa Rick and Grandma Emily god I thought I never call you grandma Emily." Morty said laughing and smiling

Rick got his son and cooed at him smiling. Emily smiled at her one year old daugther. She got her and Rick brought the baby close to her.

" Rosalie this is your little brother Ricky." Rick said smiling and the counsel of Ricks came in

They smiled at the new baby and cooed at the baby. This was a time for celebrating and Rick looked at them with a smirk.

I know that I'm running out of time (I want it all, mmm, mmm)

And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off

I want it all, mmm, mmm And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher

Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars

Even when I get it all the way (I want it all, mmm, mmm)

We can get 'em running, running, running x 2

Just like fire, burning out the way

If I can light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way

Just like magic, I'll be flying free I'mma disappear when they come for me

I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, uh And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same, mmm

See I would rather we just go our different way than play the game, mmm And no matter the weather, we can do it better

You and me together forever and ever

We don't have to worry about a thing about a thing, no

We can get 'em running, running, running x2

Just like fire, burning out the way

If I can light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be just like me any way

Just like magic, I'll be flying free I'mma disappear when they come for me

I kick that ceiling, what you gonna take?

No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, fire, fire Running, running, running

We can get 'em running, running, running

So I can get it running

Just cause nobody's done it

Y'all don't think I can run it

But look, I've been here, I've done it Impossible?

Please Watch, I do it with ease

You just gotta believe Come on, come on with me

Oh, what you gonna do? (What, what!?)

Oh, what you gonna do? (What, what!?)

Oh, what you gonna do? (What, what!?) Oh, what you gonna do?

Just like fire, burning out the way If I can light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, burning out the way

If I can light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way

Just like magic, I'll be flying free I'mma disappear when they come for me

I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?

No one can be just like me any wayx 2

Just like fire, fire!

Running, running, running

Just like fire!


End file.
